Lost Silver- A Jolteon Fanfic
by Joltthejolteon
Summary: A Jolteon finds and rescues a Sylveon from a storm, and decides to accompany her home. What will he find when they get there? Jolteon x Sylveon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Lightning Strike

Silver shakily walked along the craggy edge of the mountain, trying her hardest not to fall off the edge, yet go as fast as she could. The impending storm was getting closer, and the high iron content on and around the peak, where Silver was, of this particular mountain made it a common place for lightning strikes. She was lost, freezing cold, exhausted, and running out of options. Any mistake could be fatal, and she pressed on, balancing caution with speed. She wasn't fast enough, however, as a sudden shift in the winds sent the storm directly at her position. It was only a few minutes before it was upon her, and she had no choice but to climb higher to the plateau, and use all her remaining strength to run. Lightning bolts began to strike the other side of the mountain. Each crack sounded like an explosion, and they were getting closer and closer. "Shit…" Silver swore, and forced herself passed the point of exhaustion, and ran faster. There was nowhere to hide, and when she turned again the storm, its awful blue lightning bolts striking at random, had reached the plateau. The smell of iron and rust assaulted her nose, and now it was only fear that was keeping her moving. It was gaining too much ground, and she couldn't move fast enough. It was still too far to the end of the plateau for her to have a chance. She prayed to Arceus that her death would be swift, and began to slow. It was all over now, she would be vaporized. She felt the heat of the hot plasma, knowing the bolt that would do her in was close. An electric type Pokémon automatically held back, preventing any blast it would ever send from being fatal, but a storm didn't have that instinct. A final crack of thunder, like a cannon shot, rang out, and Silver leaped as far forward as she possibly could. A bolt struck where she had been half a second before, and the force of the impact, added to her leap, was enough to send her flying. She flew, her natural ribbons flapping wildly behind her, over the edge of the plateau and struck the side of the mountain, and started rolling. Each time she slammed into the mountain send a wave of pain through her, and within seconds she was covered in cuts, scrapes and bruises.

Bolt sat near the opening of his cave, getting ready to enjoy the impending storm. He had always enjoyed the storms, as they made him feel energized and awake. He closed his eyes, and sighed contently. He picked up a Stritus berry and took a few bites of it as he heard the lightning begin to strike nearby. Suddenly, he heard a particularly loud and near blast, and someone screaming. He put down his breakfast, and walked out of the cave curiously. A Sylveon barreled passed, screaming and spinning, so close that her ribbons smacked him. She looked like a Whirlipede, rolling down the mountain, but by the cuts and scrapes, and the fact that her tail was on fire, Bolt was pretty sure she wasn't doing this for fun. A thunderhead came into view, striking the mountain with thunderbolts wherever it went, and it was headed in her direction. The thunderbolts wouldn't harm Bolt, but they could easily kill the injured Sylveon. She stopped rolling on a ledge about 20 yards below him, knocked unconscious. After a moment's hesitation, Bolt sprinted down to her, and put her on his back. He would have to walk directly through the thunderhead and its deadly field of bolts if he wanted to get her to the safety of his cave. Bolt fastened her to him quickly using her ribbons, and took off as fast as he could with the added weight. At such close quarters, there was no way that he could evade the thunderbolts, so whenever one was about to strike him, he countered it with his own. They were directly under the storm now, and the bolts rained down on them. Bolt took as many was he could, and use the energy he absorbed as fuel for his counter attacks. After 20 intense seconds, Bolt dived into his cave, amazingly having transported the Sylveon unharmed. He set her down gently on his bedding made of Mareep fur, (he was friends with several) and began to treat her wounds.

Bolt looked down and admired his work. All her wounds had been disinfected and bandaged, and the Sylveon slept soundly on his bed. Bolt sat down for a minute, and pondered about what to do next. The Sylveon was beautiful by his standards, though he had only seen two before in his life. She slept all day, and through most of the night. Bolt, tired yet determined to wait until she awakened, sat by her until finally exhaustion forced him down. It was mid fall, and already the cave was cold. With the Sylveon in his bedding, Bolt really didn't have much of a choice but to lay next to her, otherwise he might have frozen. Now it was imperative that he was awake before her, otherwise it wouldn't look good on him. Bolt quickly fell into a deep sleep, exhausted by the waiting, the sprint and blocking lightning bolts. The two slept soundly together all night, and through the morning until finally Silver woke up. At first she didn't know what to make of her vision being entirely yellow. As her eyes slowly began to focus, the yellow became furry, and eventually she realized that she was sleeping next to a Jolteon. The realization startled her, and instinctively she pushed out with her paws and her ribbons, smacking him in the face. Bolt shouted in surprise and rolled away from her, reeling from the accidental blow. "Oh shit, sorry!" Silver exclaimed as she got up and went to make sure the Jolteon was okay. Bolt shook it off, not wanting to appear weak in front of the pretty female, and stood. "Sorry, about, uh, that… If I hadn't slept next to you, I might have frozen." Bolt explained, trying not to sound creepy. To his relief, Silver nodded understandingly. It was then that she noticed her bandages. "Did you-?" she asked, motioning toward a wrapping, and Bolt nodded. "I found you down under my cave, and you looked pretty banged up, so it took you in here and fixed you up. I hope that's okay." Silver sat down and looked up at him, remembering her close encounter with death. "Thank you," she said. "You saved me." Bolt nodded, and looked away for a moment. Now what? "Well, anyway, my name's Bolt. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his paw, and she shook it. "Silver."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- From Cave to City

Bolt still didn't completely know what compelled him to leave the safety of his cave, and escort Silver home. Maybe it was the promise of adventure, or maybe it was Silver herself. There was something about her that made Bolt secretly want to follow her wherever she went. Of course there was no way he would ever admit to wanting to go with her because of her. Of course not. He had convinced her (rather easily) to let him tag along by saying how she was still recovering, and would need someone to help her and protect her if danger came. Seeing the reason in this, Silver happily agreed, despite having just met Bolt. He seemed friendly, and there was truth behind his words. They had set off that morning, bags that Bolt had found on their backs full of supplies, and anxious to get going.

Presently, the two walked on a deserted snowy mountain path. It had been pretty quiet all day, and the few other people and Pokémon they passed kept to themselves. Silver was suffering, not used to the freezing cold weather, but Bolt, who had been born and raised in the area, was enjoying himself. They moved at a slow pace due to Silver and her constant shivering. It got so bad that they had to stop and beg a sweater that would fit her, some shoes and a warm meal off a convenience store clerk. Luckily, he was feeling benevolent, and had seen Bolt occasionally before, and was more than happy to assist them. Warmed and refueled, the two set out into the snow once more. Bolt, who was used to moving a lot, combined with his natural speed and endurance, had no problem with the journey. Silver on the other hand, who was really more of a tank in nature, was slow and sluggish. "Please, let's just stop and take a break!" she would complain, but Bolt urged her on every time, hoping to cover as much ground as possible before dark. Luckily for Silver, a truck appeared, heading in the same direction that they were, and the two were able to hitch a ride in the back without the driver knowing. Once Silver had finished rubbing her sore paws, Bolt took the opportunity to talk to her.

"So, where are we going?" he began, hoping the truck ride would last through the night. "Oh, yeah," Silver began, feeling stupid as the sudden realization hit her that she hadn't told him yet. "Back to my home, in the woods near Snowpoint City, right before it starts to get cold." Bolt almost instantly began to laugh, "Snowpoint? You must be joking. That in a whole other region!" Silver nodded. "Yes, I know, and that's where I'm headed." Bolts expression faded from amused to disbelief. "How would a Sylveon get from the Kalos region, to the Sinnoh region, to the Unova region?" "A human." Silver replied, the emotion suddenly draining from her speech. Bolt picked up on her reaction, and didn't pursue the subject. "So I assume were heading to Castelia City?" he asked, changing the subject. Silver nodded, and to his relief seemed to perk up. "Well sneak on a boat bound for Snowpoint from there. It's a plan." The two rested in the truck as night began to fall, making idle chit chat about themselves. A light snow began to fall, and both were glad that here was a tarp over the truck that protected them from cold, beautiful flakes of ice. They rode all through the night, taking turns keeping watch for the truck stopping, not wanting to be discovered.

The truck ride lasted all through the night, and well into the next day. By then they had left the snowy mountainous area, and were approaching Castelia. It cut the walking trip short by several days, which made Silver happy, but Bolt was slightly disappointed that he lost a few days to spend with her. A few from the sprawling metropolis, the truck abruptly stopped for gas. They both hopped out and ran, both knowing that they wouldn't be able to sneak back on very easily in broad daylight. The truck driver never noticed them, and soon was driving away, oblivious as always. Only after the excitement of the ride was over did both stop for a minute, and realize just how hungry they were. "Bolt, where can we get something to eat? I'm starving." Silver asked, but to her dismay Bolt only shrugged. "You're cute. Maybe you can get the convenience store cashier to give us something." He had intended to be a little flirty and drop a hint, but she didn't pick up on it. Instead, she nodded, and made for the store. Bolt followed close behind, somewhat disappointed that she hadn't picked up on his hint. Once inside, Silver walked right up to the cashier, and laid it on thick. She had a natural talent for begging, and with her cute looks, the cashier gave in quickly and easily. They scored some cashews and energy drinks. Not ideal, but considering how hungry they both were, they were happy to take what they could get. They went back outside to have their snack, and once revitalized, set off toward Castelia. They arrived just as the sun began to set, casting a beautiful orange and red glow over the city. The sight was magical, and both stopped for a moment to gaze upward in awe.


End file.
